


He Was Hot

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, past!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Alice reminisces about her last memories with FP she's been suppressing all these years.





	He Was Hot

Betty wasn’t sure she would have been able to remember how to breathe if it wasn’t for the boy below her, sharing his own air with her between desperate, dizzying kisses. She was perched gingerly on his lap, his cool fingers finding purchase on the curve of her hips, keeping her close. Her own hands ran through Jughead’s soft hair, beanie long discarded beside them, gently tugging on the waves now and then to make him elicit the low, unrestrained groans that always sent pleasurable tingles down her spine.

The room was quiet, broken occasionally by the sound of shaky breaths or the wet pull of lips, her tongue coming out to teasingly lick at his own as they came back together once more. When Jughead felt as if his heart might explode his tipped his head back against the headboard, smiling up at her in lustful daze.

“You ok?” she whispered, gazing down at him with beautifully wide, innocent eyes, biting her swollen lower lip as she played with the buttons on his shirt. He nodded, still not sure he could find any words to describe the way she was making him feel in this moment. He slipped the tips of his fingers beneath the soft cotton of her shirt, resting them against warm, smooth skin, tracing delicate patterns that made her squirm. Her giggle filled the air and Jughead had to lean up once again and swallow the sound, unable to keep away from her for a moment longer.

“Elizabeth.” The stone cold voice of Alice Cooper rang out from the doorway.

“Mom!” Betty startled, falling against her duvet in a heap as Jughead scrambled to get off the bed from beneath her. Betty blew the loose tendrils of hair that hung in front of her eyes away from her face, still trying to slow her racing heart. She looked up to meet his wide eyes, face turning a deep scarlet beneath Alice’s scrutinising glare. He edged back towards the window wishing he could make his escape, embarrassment coursing throughout his entire body, but not wanting to give his secret entrance into Betty’s room away in front of her mother.

“Lovely to see you, Jughead,” Alice spoke in a low tone, her voice sickeningly pleasant. “Have a safe walk home.” Her voice left no room for arguments. He nodded, leaning down to pick up his bag, Betty widening her eyes in apology. Jughead shook his head subtly in understanding, small smile tilting up the corners of his lips. “Oh, and Jughead? Feel free to use the front door on your way out,” Alice threw out nonchalantly inspecting her perfectly painted nailed. The couple froze - they were so busted. Betty groaned internally, preparing for the onslaught that was headed her way as soon as she was left alone with Alice.

“Bye, Jug,” she mumbled dejectedly as he threw one last sympathetic look at her over his shoulder before slipping quickly down the staircase. Betty sucked in a breath.

“Look, Mom, I know that it looked-” Alice held up a hand, effectively silencing her excuses.

“Elizabeth, I know you know better. While I’m slightly relieved it’s that boy and not Archie Andrews we have to have rules in this house,” she began, pacing up and down in front of her daughter. “This… behaviour isn’t acceptable, and while I know I can’t stop it entirely I can restrict it while you’re under this roof.” Betty sighed, seeing where this conversation was heading.

“Mom, I just-” Alice powered on, regardless.

“I think we should have an open door policy while there are any guests in your room. And visits are to be restricted to no later than eight thirty…”

“Mom, would you let me-”

“And this window business has got to stop, it’s obscene! The whole neighbourhood can see him climbing into your room at all hours, what do you think they’re saying?” she rushed out, voice rising in frenzy.

“Mom, Jughead and I aren’t having sex!” Betty shouted, skin prickling with embarrassment at her last attempt to get her mother’s attention. Alice blanched at her language, refusing to meet her eye all of a sudden. Betty sighed, fiddling with a loose thread on her bedsheets as she tried to calm herself. “It’s just… I know what you’re doing and I’m not Polly. And Jughead isn’t Jason and we’re smart! We know what we’re doing and… we haven’t even started to discuss anything like that yet…” she trailed off in a quiet voice, peeking up at Alice’s face shyly.

Alice stared at her pleading, honest face for a beat before her eyes softened, shoulders hunching as she deflated slightly. She perched on the edge of Betty’s mattress, resting a tender hand on her leg.

“I know. I really do, I just… you can understand why I say these things, right? I’m your mother, I only want to protect you. I feel like I failed Polly and I don’t want to make the same mistake when you’re so bright, Elizabeth,” she explained, voice trembling as tears filled her eyes, reaching up to tuck Betty’s hair behind her ear. Betty placed an understanding hand on top of hers.

“I know, Mom. But turning this place into a prison isn’t going to achieve that,” Betty whispered, trying to keep the peace that had settled over them. Alice nodded, sucking in a shaky breath before blinking rapidly, sweeping trembling fingers beneath her waterline. She glanced at Betty, amused expression suddenly gracing her features - ones that had once looked so much like Betty’s in the past - and let out a laugh.

“You know, I don’t blame you,” she began, smirk coming rest on her lips. “He looks just like his dad did - FP was was hot,” she said suddenly, almost surprising herself by her own admission.

“Mom!” Betty yelled, mouth dropping open in shock. Alice burst into laughter at her expression, mind drifting slightly as she reminisced. She just shrugged, eyes twinkling as she left Betty, speechless, on her bed.

Alice sat at the kitchen counter, twirling the untouched glass of wine between her fingers absentmindedly as she allowed the memories she’d long tried to repress to wash over her.

***

“Alice, come on, don’t be ridiculous! Look at yourself right now,” Hal shouted, gesturing wildly towards her. She crumpled before him, arms crossed over her torso like she was trying to hold herself together, tears streaking down her fresh, unlined face. “I knew we should never have moved back here, it’s him isn’t it? He’s filled your head with all the same nonsense he used to spout at you in highschool. And look where that got you,” he spat, venom coating his every word. She shook her head back and forth, trying to make every thought he was pouring into her leave her head.

“No,” she whimpered. She took a steadying breath, glancing up with a gasp as headlights washed over her through the window of their house, newly purchased, curtains not even hung yet. She blinked the light away, barely making out the sleek black mustang that pulled up to the curb. Two blasts of a horn rang out. “No,” she repeated, a new firmness in her voice. “I’ve had enough, enough of you and your family. You’re trapping me here, with this house and the paper, and I won’t be kept any longer!” she cried, fresh wave of tears cascading down her cheeks, pulling the remnants of her mascara with them.

Alice scrambled to pick up her duffle bag, still unpacked, uncertain as to what it actually contained but she didn’t care anymore. She had to get out before she suffocated. She spun, long blonde hair flying out behind her in unruly waves, heading for the door. Strong, biting fingers locked themselves around her wrist, jolting her back.

“You’ll regret this decision, Alice, every day for the rest of you life,” he seethed, face inches from her. His eyes were pure ice. “If you walk out that door now I’ll-”

“What?” she spat, enjoying the way he startled back at her tone. “You’ll what, Hal? Kill me?” Her words hung, menacing and heavy, in the air. His hand fell limply from her arm and she was gone, not looking back as she fled down the drive.

FP was just rising out of his seat as he caught sight of her, ready to come inside and get her if he had to. Her tear stained face made his hackles rise.

“Allie?” The softness of his tone was a sharp contrast to his hard expression. She just shook her head, silencing him of any questions, any attempt to go inside and show Hal what happens to bullies who get caught.

“Let’s just go. Please, FP,” she pleaded, throwing her bag in the backseat and hopping swiftly over the closed passenger door. He nodded, shrugging out of his leather jacket and draping it over her quaking shoulders, flinging his free arm over her seat and tearing out of the street. The car was silent on the journey to FP’s apartment, save a few intermittent shuddery breaths and sniffles. He snuck periodic glances at her out of the corner of his eye, heart clenching at how utterly dishevelled she looked in the soft glow of passing street lamps.

She stood, stock still, just over the threshold of his doorway, glancing around her with tired, sunken eyes. FP shifted from foot to foot, aware that he was hovering, not sure whether to leave her alone or go to her.

“Where is she?” Alice croaked eventually. FP nodded subtly, knowing she was asking about his new girlfriend, Gladys.

“Err, she’s out of town this weekend,” he mumbled, hand coming up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. The fact that he’d dropped everything he’d been doing the moment her hitched voice had come through the phone hadn’t escaped either of them. Alice bit her lip, finally raising her eyes to his, sadness clouding them as they tilted down at the corners. Even at her lowest she was breathtaking.

“Just this weekend?” she whispered, voice cracking. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He ran to her, scooping her up in a tight hold, one hand cupping the back of her head, fingers tangling in her wild hair, the other fisting in the material of her shirt. The dam broke once more as she clutched at his chest, shoulders heaving as she wracked with sobs, gasping in lungfuls of his soothing familiar scent of firewood and grease. He hushed her, pretty sweet kisses to the top of her head, her temple, her damp eyelids, anywhere he could reach as she held onto him like a lifeline - she was a woman drowning.

“No, Allie, forever. If you want it, it’ll be forever,” he promised in desperation, anything to make her happy. He’d give her it all, his whole heart, his whole life, if that’s what she needed to feel safe again.

She pulled back, still trying to control her hiccuping breaths, searching the pure sincerity in his eyes. Her cold hands came up to cup his cheeks, thumbs stroking tenderly along the tops in an attempt to erase the worry from his features. He turned his head to kiss her palm gently. She smiled for the first time all night, just the corners of her lips but it still shone all the way up into her eyes. She pulled him closer, lips capturing his for the first time in years.

He felt as if he’d not known how dim the world had become since that last kiss, gasping against her mouth as he held her closer, deepening the pull of lips on lips, tongue coming out to run over the seam of her mouth, smiling as he felt her shiver beneath him. They stripped down to their underwear, always having been capable of being completely bare before one another, all their lives. She was far too wrecked, too drained, to do anything more that night, but still needed to feel skin against skin, warmth beneath her hands, hard chest beneath the soft mounds of her own. Their legs tangled together beneath the blankets as she drew circular patterns on his chest with her fingertip. She tilted her head, chin resting on his chest to meet his eyes.

“I never stopped loving you,” she whispered into the darkness, brushing back the dark curl that hung in front of his eyes. His chest filled with warmth as she tucked herself back against him, pulling the blankets tighter around them.

***

He awoke to find her hunched over his toilet, retching violently, knees refusing to hold her up any longer. He rushed to her side, taking her into his arms, brushing strands of hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked, concern lacing every word. When she could catch her breath she fixed him with a gaze, so saddened, so tired and defeated. Somehow he knew.

“No… not that,” he denied, shaking his head in quick, jerking movements. She nodded, another wave of tears threatening to fall. “Don’t think that just yet, we’ll make sure, we can-” she cut him off with a desolate but firm look.

“I know, FP. It feels… like last time. I can’t do that, not again…” her lips shook. He nodded, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and nodding tersely, gathering her up into his arms for one last time.

She dragged her feet along the sidewalk, refusing to let FP drive her back to that house. A sign caught her eye. She squared her shoulders and pushed open the doors, stepping up to the counter.

“Is there any chance you have a free appointment?” she asked the hairdresser politely. She gathered up her long, thick tresses into one hand. “I think I need a change.”


End file.
